


The Case of the Missing Stuffy

by ItIsWhatItIs9194



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Baby!Zayn, Bratty!Harry, Cribs, Diapers, Discipline, Dummies, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, M/M, Nonsexual Ageplay, Sassy!Harry, Stuffies, baby!harry - Freeform, daddy!louis, daddy!niall, strollers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsWhatItIs9194/pseuds/ItIsWhatItIs9194
Summary: His favorite stuffed bunny has soft, white fur, with a silk, blue bow tie wrapped tightly around its neck. The two friends were extremely close, and Harry couldn't imagine life without him.Until he had to.Or, where Harry loses his favorite stuffy, so Daddy fills his baby's day with fun activities to help him forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teddy1008](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/gifts).



> Hi everyone! 
> 
> I hope everyone likes this! I haven't written much ageplay, so I hope this is good! 
> 
> This is dedicated to Teddy, because she's so sweet and I'm having a wonderful time writing our fic "Like A Dream" together! Please go check it out if you haven't! We're trying to update as frequently as possible. 
> 
> Also, to those of you who read my other fic "love is caring for each other even when you're angry," don't fret! I will still be updating that fic, just not as much because of school and my other fic with Teddy. 
> 
> Anyways, enough of my rambling! I hope you enjoy!

Every morning, Harry wakes up in his crib. His crib is a very special place, because his cozy, pink sheets, his mobile that makes special sounds and spins above his head, the bars surrounding it that keep him safe, and his stuffies are there.

His favorite bunny stuffed friend has soft, white fur, with a silk, blue bow tie wrapped tightly around its neck. Whitey was his best friend, because he always listened to Harry when he was sad, or upset with Daddy. Sometimes, Daddy wasn't very nice, in his opinion, and Whitey always agreed. The two friends were extremely close, and Harry couldn't imagine life without him.

Until he was forced to.

It turns out that his crib wasn't his very special place that morning, because something was missing. He woke up enveloped in his cozy sheets with his mobile turned on, spinning and playing music softly. He woke up with his bars surrounding him, ensuring he was safe and wouldn't fall out — protecting him. However, he did not wake up with Whitey in his arms, nuzzled against his cheek like always.

Confused, Harry sat up abruptly and blindly crawled around his small crib, reaching out fruitlessly for his friend. He found his many other stuffies laying around the crib, but he did not feel Whitey’s soft fur brush against his hands.

Panicking, the boy let out a loud wail, upset and angry. He could not live without Whitey — Whitey was his best friend who understood how he felt, listened to him, and gossiped with him about Daddy. What would he do without him?

The door to his nursery opened. “Baby?” he heard his Daddy whisper, coming towards the crib. His Daddy was met with a pitiful sight. Harry had tears streaming down his face, snot dripping out of his nostrils, and his curls were sticking to his face because of how sweaty he was.

Upon seeing his Daddy approaching him, Harry turned his head the other way, not wanting to speak to Daddy.

The man had taken Whitey away from him multiple times, for many different reasons and under many different circumstances. When Harry was naughty, sometimes Daddy hid Whitey from him. The boy had made many attempts to find him during these occasions, but was always unsuccessful. His Daddy was a very good hider, he learned, which was both a good and a bad thing. During hide and seek, it was a good thing; however, it most definitely was not a good thing when he was naughty.

Every now and then, Daddy took Whitey away from him because he chewed on his fur too much. He couldn't help it, though. His fur was so soft and cozy, and it looked like cotton candy! Or a cloud! Harry was always greatly disappointed when he found out his fur didn't have a very pleasant taste, but he chewed on it anyway. It was comforting — gave him a sense of security.

Harry was surprised when his Daddy laughed—actually laughed—at his blatant rudeness towards him. He scowled. Daddy was most certainly not supposed to find this funny!

“Don't be upset with Daddy, princess,” Louis chuckled, pushing the bar’s of Harry's crib down. “What's got my baby so down, hmm?” The man reached out to pick his baby up by his armpits, but Harry was having none of it.

“No!” he yelled, scrambling to the farthest end of his crib, wanting to get away from Daddy. He was angry at him, so Daddy did not deserve to pick him up. “Daddy took Whitey!” he accused with a pout, crossing his arms and huffing.

The older man raised a brow, suddenly looking stern. “I did no such thing,” he told the boy, reaching further into the crib and grabbing Harry before he could refuse once more.

“Daddy!” Harry whined, squirming in Louis’ arms. “I know you took Whitey!” he accused again. “He’s gone, and you took him.”

Louis set Harry on his changing table gently, relieved he hadn't dropped the wiggling baby. Harry quite liked his changing table, because it was soft and had a mobile above it, similar to his crib. Having his diaper changed wasn't his favorite thing in the world, but Daddy made it better by speaking to him in his special voice he reserved for him, that was even higher than normal and sweet sounding. He also tickled his tummy while he cleaned him up, and blew raspberries on it, which made him giggle and squeal.

“Harry,” his Daddy said sternly, looking into his baby’s eyes while he lay comfortably on the table. “Daddy didn't steal Whitey. I promise.”

“Then where is he?!” Harry exclaimed, tears returning. “He's not in my cribbie!” The boy lifted up his hips and slammed them down on the table in frustration and began kicking his legs.

“Hey,” Louis said, placing a firm hand on one of Harry’s thrashing legs, “tantrums are not the answer to our problems. We’ll check your crib for Whitey after Daddy changes you.” The man leaned down and grabbed a fresh nappy, wipes, and rash cream from the cabinet, setting them on the table.

Harry’s tears didn't cease, but he stopped kicking and huffing. He looked to his Daddy with wide eyes, desperately wanting Whitey during his change. “Wan’ Whitey for change,” he whined, covering his face with his hands.

Louis sighed. “Alright, baby,” he relented, making his way back to the crib. He moved all the stuffies that were in the crib, checking every nook and cranny of the bed. “Whitey isn't here, baby,” he broke the news to his distraught baby. “Daddy’s sorry. Maybe you left him elsewhere?”

“No, Daddy,” Harry sobbed. “Had him when I fell asleep.”

The older man nodded, not exactly knowing what to do. He didn't steal Whitey from Harry like he had accused, so that meant the boy had to have lost him. If he was right about having him when he fell asleep the night before, the bunny must've fallen somewhere. It was clear the stuffy had to be somewhere in the nursery.

“Let's get you in a comfy, clean diaper, and then we’ll search your nursery,” Louis suggested, undoing the snaps at Harry's crotch on his alligator onesie.

Harry shook his head defiantly. “Daddy stole Whitey,” he grumbled, avoiding his Daddy’s gaze.

Louis landed a sharp smack on Harry's thigh, causing the baby to whine and curl his legs up. The man pulled them back down gently. “Harry,” he began, “we don't accuse Daddy of doing something he most certainly did not do,” he lectured. “Apologize to Daddy, please.”

Harry was known for being bratty at times, but he'd never seen his baby be this bratty. The baby sure did love his friend, though, so the Daddy guessed his reaction made sense. Harry seeked a lot of comfort in that bunny, and he was lacking that comfort he needed without it.

“‘M sorry, Daddy,” Harry mumbled, gazing up at Louis with glossy green eyes. “Jus’ miss Whitey.”

“We’ll do our best to find him,” Louis assured, untaping the tabs on Harry's diaper.

“But what if we don't?” the baby wondered, wanting to cry even more at that thought.

“Then Daddy will buy you a brand new stuffy, just like Whitey!” Louis said enthusiastically as he wiped the boy down, trying to make that idea to sound positive just incase that was what they had to do. The man secretly wanted that to end up being their solution, because Whitey had become absolutely disgusting with Harry’s dry slobber and ripped fur. However, he wasn't cruel. As a Daddy, all he wanted for his little was for him to be happy, so he promised himself he’d do his best to find his baby’s beloved Whitey.

“But I don't want a new stuffy!” Harry nearly shouted.

Louis let out a long sigh. “Be thankful Daddy is willing to give you a new stuffy incase Whitey doesn't come back,” he said with a pointed look. “Don't be greedy.”

Harry had decided to ignore his Daddy, because he was just too upset and angry. His mind was full of so many emotions. Sadness, because he missed Whitey and didn't know where he was. Anger, because Daddy wasn't being very nice and just didn't understand. Anxiety, because there was the chance they might not find Whitey. If that last one were to occur, he would be thrown into a state of severe despair, even if Daddy bought him a new stuffy just like Whitey, as he'd said. No other stuffy would be just like Whitey, because Whitey was the only stuffy in the world that understood him and listened and gossiped. He knew gossiping about Daddy was naughty, but sometimes it was necessary, and he desperately wanted to gossip right now.

But Whitey wasn't there.

He did feel a bit better once he had a clean nappy on, though. Nothing was worse than a cold, soggy, wet diaper.

“We’ll go on a scavenger hunt for Whitey!” Louis exclaimed excitedly, hoisting Harry up onto his hip once he’d changed him and redressed him in his onesie. They didn't have anything planned for the day (except for searching for Whitey), so a pajama day would do. Harry needed some comfort and relaxation, anyway.

Harry sniffled in reply, nuzzling his face into the crook of Louis’ neck. The man carried him to the rocking chair in the corner of the room, sitting down with the smaller boy on his lap. Harry was confused, because he thought they were going to find Whitey, not read stupid stories. He huffed in annoyance, but reluctantly complied.

“Let's read your favourite story to calm down, first,” he suggested in his special voice, pulling Green Eggs and Ham off the nearby shelf.

The baby whined in protest, squirming around in Louis’ lap. He was quite wiggly today, Louis had decided. “Shhh,” he shushed him. “You love this story, because you're as sassy as Sam!” he exclaimed, bopping Harry on the nose, which actually pulled a giggle out of the boy.

Harry’s Daddy opened the book and began reading. Although the baby was hesitant about having story time before they found Whitey, he appreciated his Daddy’s story telling skills. Daddy would point to the pictures in the book and ooh and ahh at them enthusiastically, trying to get Harry interested. Because, it was a fact that if Daddy thought something was cool, baby did too. Daddy also read in silly voices for all the different characters, which made Harry laugh. He even added some occasional hand motions to the mix, as well.

“I want green eggs and ham,” Harry declared seriously.

“Do you?” Louis gasped. “Maybe you and Daddy can make some green eggs and ham today, then.” Anything to distract him from Whitey, he thought.

“Yes, Daddy! Yes!” Harry squealed, jumping up and down on Louis’ lap.

“Alright, alright,” Louis laughed, wrapping an arm around Harry’s side to cease his movements. “We’ll have to go buy some ingredients, though.”

“We go now?” the boy asked eagerly, jumping off his Daddy’s lap.

“Of course!” Louis replied happily. “You can even go to the store in your pajamas, if you want to!”

Harry's mood seemed to have lifted immensely at the prospect of making green eggs and ham just like in his favourite story and wearing his pjs all day. He nodded vigorously, grabbing Daddy’s hand and dragging him outside his nursery and into the hall before Daddy told him to slow down.

“Daddy has to get dressed before we go, princess,” Louis reminded, ready to head to his bedroom. “Why don't you colour in your princess colouring book like a good boy while you wait?”

Harry pouted. “Daddy jus’ go in ‘jamas like me,” he suggested innocently. The boy didn't realize that, although it was acceptable for babies to venture out in public in just their pajamas, it would be inappropriate for a Daddy to do so.

Alas, Harry's pout was too cute to resist. “Oh, alright,” he relented, causing Harry to cheer and jump up and down.

“Let's go!” he shouted happily, pulling Louis with him until they reached the top of the stairs. Harry wasn't allowed to walk down the stairs without Daddy, as he could easily fall down and get hurt. This rule irked Harry a bit, because he’s “not a baby, Daddy,” but he knew Daddy was usually right.

“Good boy for slowing down before going downstairs,” Louis praised, holding his hand and walking downstairs with his baby slowly. He couldn't imagine Harry falling down the stairs and breaking a bone. He didn't even want him to get a paper cut or have a nightmare! Any thoughts of his baby hurting were awful, so he pushed them aside. He tried not to think about the case of the missing stuffy, either.

“Let's put on your coat,” Louis narrated, taking Harry's coat off the hook by the front door. He helped Harry pull his arms through the sleeves, then zipped him up tightly, wanting his princess to be nice and toasty. “Can't forget your booties!” he announced in a silly voice, making the boy giggle. He slipped Harry's booties on his pigeon-toed feet and tied them tightly, wanting him to feel secure.

“And we're off!” he announced, closing and locking the front door once they stepped out into the chilly November air. The couple didn't have to worry about anyone thinking they were odd, because everyone in their community lived the same lifestyle. Their neighborhood was full of lively little boys and girls, complete with mummies and daddies.

“Wait!” Harry screeched, halting in his steps.

Louis knelt down in front of his distraught baby with a furrowed brow. “What is it, honey?” he asked curiously.

“Wan’ my Rollie,” Harry whined, picking at the fabric of his onesie impatiently.

‘Rollie’ was almost as special to Harry as Whitey. Rollie took him on fun rides every day when the weather was warm and sunny, and had a nice cover on top to keep the sun from burning his delicate skin or invading his vision if he wanted to nap during his ride. When the weather wasn't warm, like it was today, he only got to take Rollie with them on specific occasions, like heading to the market down the street, since it was a short walk.

“Alright, sweetheart,” Louis agreed, unlocking their front door and setting up the foldable stroller.

“Yay!” Harry cheered, hopping in and getting comfy with his blanket once it was set up.

Louis laughed. “Comfy?” he asked, buckling his five-point harness.

The baby nodded enthusiastically, leaning back in Rollie and closing his eyes. He hadn't been awake for very long at all, but he’d already thrown a tantrum. Tantrums made Harry extremely tired, so he couldn't wait to nap — even if it was only for ten minutes, until they reached the market.

After the baby was settled, the couple was officially off to the store. The sidewalk was wet with puddles from the recent rain they'd had, and puddles made Harry very happy. He imagined himself jumping and playing in them, water splashing all over him, but he couldn't exactly do that while he was in Rollie.

Before he could become too upset about this fact, however, someone caught his eye. “Zaynie!” he yelled out, causing the other baby and his Daddy to turn towards him. “Come here!” he called, waving his hands around frantically.

His own Daddy chuckled, stopping the stroller by the bench Zayn and his Daddy, Niall, were sitting on. Zayn was a fellow little of Harry’s, but he wasn't as little as the curly-haired boy. He was around four in his headspace, while Harry was around two.

“Hey Niall,” Louis greeted, shaking the other Daddy’s hand.

“Hi Louis,” the blond man smiled in return. “And hello Harry!” he said, looking at Harry and speaking in his own special voice.

“Hi,” Harry said shyly.

Louis didn't understand his baby’s shyness. He had known Niall and Zayn for three years, but he was still shy around Niall and all the other mummies and daddies he knew. The blue-eyed man figured he just didn't trust them, which was a reasonable reason to be timid.

The daddies let their babies talk animatedly for a few minutes before Niall announced they had to go home, as his parents were coming to visit. However, neither of the daddies realized something was wrong.

“Where's your stuffy?” Zayn asked innocently. “You always have him with you!” he exclaimed. The poor boy had no idea of the predicament Harry was in; his question had only been innocent. He was just looking out for his best friend.

Tears pooled in Harry's eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, confusing Zayn.

“Did I say something bad?” he asked, worried for his friend. “Sorry!”

Having heard Zayn’s concerned voice, both daddies turned to their littles to assess the situation. At seeing the tears in Harry's eyes, Louis rushed to kneel in front of where his baby was still sitting in his Rollie and wiped the boy’s tears away with his thumbs. “What's wrong, princess?” he asked worriedly.

Harry's bottom lip wobbled. “Z–Zaynie asked b–bout Whitey!” he sobbed.

Louis made a sad noise. “Oh, honey, Zaynie didn't know!” he told the distraught boy. “We’ll find Whitey, I promise!”

Zayn had begun to cry at seeing his best friend so upset, so Niall was comforting him as well. “S–sorry,” he apologized. “Hope you're okay.”

Harry’s Daddy gave him an expectant look, wanting the boy to accept Zayn's apology since the brown-eyed boy was only asking an innocent question. He knew how much Harry held grudges, and he wanted him to forgive Zayn this time. His ultimate goal was to turn this into a fun day, and that wouldn't happen if the little was in an argument with his best friend.

“It's okay,” Harry accepted with a sniffle. “Bye-bye, Zaynie.”

Niall and Zayn both waved goodbye, the older little seeming to have calmed down once Harry forgave him.

“Good boy,” Louis praised, pushing Rollie once again. “Let's go get that green eggs and ham now, hmm?” he exclaimed, ruffling Harry's hair.

“Yeah, Daddy,” the little agreed, chewing on his fingers. The action made Louis grimace in disgust, so he reached into the basket under the stroller and grabbed Harry's paci, successfully extracting Harry's germy fingers from his mouth and popping it in.

Inside the grocery store, Louis carried a basket so he could push his baby and select the items they needed at the same time. He knew from experience that pushing a baby in a stroller and a cart at the same time did not work.

“What do we need, baby?” Louis asked jokingly. “Eggs, ham?”

“Green eggs, Daddy!” Harry cheered.

Louis laughed, eyes crinkling in the corners. “We won't actually buy green eggs,” he informed the boy. “We’ll just get eggs.”

“But we're making green eggs, Daddy!” Harry huffed, not understanding how Daddy could possibly want regular eggs when green eggs very much existed.

“I know we are,” Louis said, being vague. He had wanted Harry to be surprised when they bought the green dye, but he guessed not everything always went as planned. Today definitely hadn't gone as planned. “We're going to buy some special green juice that will make our eggs green!” he exclaimed, scanning the cartons of eggs. He opened a few until he found one without any broken eggs.

“Yum,” Harry said happily, rubbing his tummy.

They made their way to the party aisle, where they found the specified green dye they needed. Harry was interested in all the other pretty colours as well, but Daddy only allowed him to get two green dyes, making him pout.

“You'll get this all over yourself,” Louis told the boy. “Daddy doesn't want his baby to turn into a green monster!” he gasped, pretending to act scared. “That would not be good.”

“Not a monster, Daddy!” Harry giggled. “Just like pretty green.”

“You're my little monster,” his Daddy smiled, kissing the top of the boy's head.

At the ham section, Louis asked the man behind the counter for ten slices, figuring they could bring some of their leftover green eggs and ham to Niall and Zayn. The man got to work, giving Harry a smile. “What are you making?” he asked the little sweetly.

“Green eggs and ham!” Harry squealed, bouncing in his seat.

The man's eyes brightened at the baby’s cuteness. “Wow! How cool,” he said with a smile. “Your Daddy is very special for letting you do that.”

“Best Daddy in the world,” Harry agreed, causing Louis to plant a large kiss on his cheek.

Louis thanked the man and Harry waved goodbye before they headed to the self checkout to pay.

_____

“Wan’ out!” Harry whined the moment they got through their front door, fiddling with his harness buckles.

“Be patient, honey,” Louis said, hanging his coat up. “I'll be there in a second.”

Harry huffed, slumping back in his seat with a pout.

“Cheer up!” Louis said, unbuckling the boy and picking him up. “We're going to make green eggs and ham, Sam!” he said eagerly, tickling Harry's tummy.

That got a giggle out of the boy, making Louis smile. He set his baby in his high chair and took out the required ingredients.

The Daddy laid two pieces of ham on his tray and set to work scrambling the eggs on the stove. Harry waited impatiently from his chair, picking his nails and closing his eyes occasionally. Cooking the eggs had only taken about five minutes, but those five minutes were years to an excited little.

“Here are your eggs, Sam,” Louis said with a smile, putting a plate of the scrambled eggs on Harry's tray. “Now, we're going to dye them!”

“What?!” Harry screeched. “Don’ wan’ them to die!”

Louis laughed loudly, shaking his head fondly. “No, baby, they're not going to die,” he reassured.

“But you said—”

“Dye means we're going to colour them green,” he explained the best he could. “Follow Daddy, okay?” he asked.

Harry nodded, watching his Daddy intently. His Daddy wrapped Harry's fingers around the small food colouring bottle and placed his own fingers on top of his baby's. The man then squeezed lightly, causing green liquid to spill and pour out onto the yellow eggs.

The baby’s eyes widened in awe. “Wow!” he exclaimed. “Green!” he said, pointing to where the first drop of colour had landed.

“That's right!” Louis nodded, squeezing the dropper once more. He stopped after three tiny drops were in the food, then he grabbed one of Harry's baby spoons. “Stir the eggs until they turn green, okay, baby?” he instructed, handing Harry the spoon.

“Yes, Daddy.” Harry nodded, stirring the food round and round for a minute, until the eggs were bright green. “Done, Daddy!”

“Great job, baby!” Louis praised, ruffling Harry's hair. The man honestly thought they looked quite disgusting and unappetizing, but he couldn't resist the pleading look his baby gave him, the boy desperately wanting his Daddy to try some of his creation.

“Do you like green eggs and ham?” Louis asked teasingly.

Harry nodded enthusiastically. “I like green eggs and ham, Sam I am!”

_____

After Harry was finished eating, Louis put him down for his nap, seeing how his eyes looked droopy.

“Let's go have a nap, princess,” Louis narrated, taping up Harry's newly changed diaper.

Harry nodded sleepily in reply, yawning and leaning his head on Daddy’s shoulder while he was being carried over to his crib.

On their way there, Louis stepped on something and nearly tripped, but he caught himself. Wondering what it was, he looked down and gasped.

Whitey.

“Baby,” he said, gently tapping Harry's cheek to wake him before he fell into a deep sleep. He didn't think this news could wait.

The baby didn't say anything, just looked to Louis questioningly.

“Look who I found!” he exclaimed, holding Whitey up for harry to see.

“WHITEY!” Harry gasped, snatching the stuffy from his Daddy’s hand and immediately cuddling him. “Where was he?!”

“He was on the floor, honey,” Louis said, laying the boy in his crib. “You must've dropped him in your sleep.”

“Won't drop you ever again, Whitey,” Harry promised the bunny, rolling onto his tummy and cuddling the stuffy close. Louis smiled fondly.

He was out like a light. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment and kudos if you enjoyed it? :)


End file.
